


Me and My Husband(s)

by icedior



Series: Dream SMP One-shots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: El Rapids, Emotional Manipulation, Eret (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sad & Confused Karl, dream smp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedior/pseuds/icedior
Summary: "And I'm the idiot with the painted faceIn the corner, taking up spaceBut when he walks in, I am loved, I am loved" - MitskiIt was always Quackity & Sapnap.It will always be them two.At least, that's what Karl thought.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Dream SMP One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054313
Comments: 5
Kudos: 208





	Me and My Husband(s)

**Author's Note:**

> This is strictly told in Karl's POV.

" _I love you."_ Were the words that always sealed the deal for Karl. They were the words that always mended eeverything. Those words meant everything to him, and I mean how could they not? They came from the people he adored the most. Sapnap and Quackity. Those two were the love of his life. He couldn't imagine what the SMP would be like without them. Even though it was just Sapnap and him for a while, it didn't matter. He loved both of them equally and strongly. They were engaged to each other and nothing would please Karl to just be finally married and live in peace. Despite the fact not having that, being by his lovers side he had the perfect amount of peace with him. Yet, there would be moments where he longed for his wishes of finally becoming wedded with the two of them and in that period of time he felt like he couldn't wait any longer.

Sadly, every-time it was brought up as a topic of discussion the two men would give the poor brunette the same responses. 

" _One day in time soon, I promise._ " said Quackity, hoping to move on with the topic.

" _In my mind, we're already married. So what's the rush?_ " would respond Sapnap, usually accompanied with a sly smile that would make Karl's heart flutter. 

Surprisingly those words worked every-time. It helped him be content with that sometime in the future it would happen, and to one who didn't live with Sapnap nor Quackity; they would digress on Karl's happiness, but they didn't know them like Karl did. Plus soon based on Quackity's claims seemed a to have a hopeful alternative because _sooner_ was better than _later_ , _right_?

_Surely he was right... Plus- Karl knew that there were more important matters on hand than some little fantasy wedding. Quackity was working full time to make Mexican Manberg a true reality. He had the utmost faith in his lover to fulfill his dreams. And being president sure seemed to take up most of his free time. And Sapnap, was just a citizen in Mexican Manberg but Quackity seemed to have trust in his arsonist ways to handle things; So they would work alongside each other to expand the lands greatness. Karl was so proud to see them getting along. He inspired to be like them..._

**Strong.**

**A Natural Born Leader.**

_That was something Karl struggled with at times but with motivation he pushed through as best as he could._

**For them.**

Currently, the two of them were in George's house with George included. Apparently Quackity had a plan that seemed like "sure-fire way to put their land on the map." (Quackity's words) Karl wanted to be excited and proud of his plan, but even though his lover thought it was foolproof- Karl himself couldn't help but doubt the success rate of it all. He wasn't doubting his lover, it's just that.... There's already been enough devastation in this year alone. He wishes that everything would just calm down, that everything would be normal and functioning.

_But that is a wish for a dead naïve man._

Even though Karl rarely harbored any ill sentiment to anyone or anything but he couldn't help but be angry at the fact that there couldn't be peace with anyone. He didn't want to give Technoblade the credit nor the capacity to be right. Although, to some extent he did have a point. Karl also wondered the importance of having a government but coming from Original Manberg, that's all he ever knew even though the only thing government ever brought to the table was war & strained relationships. He hoped that Quackity wouldn't let them happen to them.

"What's the plan?" George asked, as he pressed his glasses upwards seeming so as they were slipping. Quackity furrowed his eyebrows seeing as they were missing someone, "Where _is_ Sapnap?" Quackity questioned, turning to Karl hoping to find some comfort in his answer. "I don't know." Karl said just as confused, making his Hispanic lover sigh in defeat, "Fine we're moving on without him." affirmed the leader. Karl admired his ways of pushing foward so confidently with stride. "So, the plan... Just like our ancestors, Mexico had a lot wars but that's just apart of history- but we're going to take a different approach. So I've rigged the ground underneath the bridge that opens up Eret's castle, with TNT. In addition Karl & Sapnap are goning to protest about the dethroning of George's reign on the spot where the TNT is and me and George are gonna be underneath the redstone set up and blow it up." Quackity explains. 

"So- Karl you're gonna stand below the TNT so we can pin it all on Eret and we can set up as like his this crazy ruler." Quackity adds turning to Karl, "I think that's a good plan." George says, dully as both of their eyes set on Karl. "I-" He begins to say trying his best to interject on the ideas. But nothing came out, it was almost frustrating to say the least. " _Do you really think this_ is is a good idea to put Mexican Manberg on the Map?" Karl wonders, with slight suspicion arising from from his voice, trying to calm his anxieties on dying. He had two more lives in this world- and he wished to live them out to the fullest. It almost felt like he was throwing his own life away without say... It didn't seem right. 

"Sapnap!" George called out, Karl turned out to see his lover in his direction hoping that he'd offer a different perspective on this idea. Sapnap just had to. "What's up?" Sapnap greeted as he swooped inside the house. " _You're late_." Quackity hissed, in annoyance. "Jeez relax, Q. What's the big idea?" Sapnap asked, "I"m planning to set Mexican Manberg on the map." Quackity explains and pulls Sapnap aside to explains the plan again. Karl heard the sentence, _"And Karl won't agree to the plan of him being the sacrifice..."_ Making his stomach churn in oddness. Hoping that Sapnap would come to his defense. He saw Sapnap come towards his way and he plastered on the biggest smile he could. Despite him not him being happy. "Hi baby." Sap greeted him, with a quick smile and forehead kiss. With those actions it made the nervous butterflies in his stomach turned into happy butterflies. "Hi.." Karl said with softness. "Y'know you have to go through with the plan." Sapnap coos. 

Karl shakes in Sapnap's arms. "I-I-I can't.. I'm scared." Karl confesses. "It's okay.", assures Sapnap as he plays with his hair. "I'll be with you right there." Karl seems to confide in that sentiment. Yet, even though something felt off all about the whole thing. "Promise?" Karl pleaded. Extending his pinky finger, trying to find some solace in this. _In everything._ Sapnap grinned and sealed the promise. " _I promise."_

* * *

Together they stood at Eret's bridge trying to fake protest, of everything that has happened. Everything seemed to be like blur. Karl shook as he held the sign, and staring at Sapnap seemed to bring him ease. That was until...

The button was pressed, Karl flew back as the explosion overtook his hearing. Sapnap screamed in fake horror. He landed back on one of the wooden planks that made the bridge. Karl gasped for breath, as the blood dripped down his face. He tried to scan the area to see if Sapnap was with him. Panicking, hoping he kept his promise. "Sap!" Karl called out, hearing footsteps suddenly. Sapnap was now his vision. "Oh no!" Sapnap cried out, even though it was all act he didn't seem unfazed. 

_As if, he was just doing to this because he was following a script._

One Karl didn't really give consent to. 

"You killed him." Sapnap yelled in 'anger'. Seeing that Karl body disappeared due to the respawn & regeneration the world has. 

Eret seem to stutter on his words- trying to explain himself with this explosion. 

Karl was at his respawn area, even though being at full health- he collapsed in agony. Karl hid in head in between his legs trying to hold back his tears. No matter how he strong he tried to played the strong person, the tears will always come.

Karl sobbed, sobbed and sobbed. 

It seemed unfair.

No-

**It was unfair.**

He did everything in his power to make them happy with his actions. And his happiness seem to stem from their happiness. 

**_So why wasn't he happy?_ **

**_  
_** Then it clicked.

_"I'm being used."_

* * *

No matter how high you put the one you love on a pedestal, they're sadly the ones who devastate you when they push you towards your fall. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this ! I will have a Technoblade full length fic being worked on. Maybe I'll write more Dream SMP One-shots in the future, if you have requests! DM me :)


End file.
